Mako Class APC
''"They are good little things, don't suggest riding one into combat though, most of it's armour is not tough enough for anti-tank weapons and is meant to protect from anti-infantry rounds only". ''Dragyia on Mako Class APCs. The Mako Armoured Personnel Carrier has been the backbone of the Dragoian Imperial Army since it's introduction in 1903 when it replaced the previous Steam powered APC. Technical Specifications *Crew Complement: 2 *Passenger Complement: 8 Seated, As Many As You Can Fit Standing *Length: 42 Arbitary Units *First Produced: 1903 *Armaments: **1x Periscope Controlled Dragonus 9mm Machine Gun *Shields (Only after 2013): SoulTech Shields *Maximum Speed: 40mph *Engines: **1 Dragnite fuelled turbine *Constructor: Dragoians Overview The Mako is a fast, adaptable APC used by Dragoians for the moving of both personnel and cargo in military operations. The large interior space, paired with flat panels on top of the treads as well as a flat roof, allow the Mako to carry a large amount of equipment. Most unique would be the Mako's turbine engine which is mounted in the front along with the fuel tank, while the radiator is at the back, linked to the engine by heat conductors running inside the 1 arbitary unit thick floor plate. This engine allows the Mako to have a rear hatch and a flat load bay inside, allowing for easy deployment of troops and high carrying capacity without having to place the radiator in a vulnerable position on the front of the APC. As with all Dragnite (the steam tanks also used dragnite to heat the water to make the steam) tanks, the APC mounts a large rear radiator to dissipate the excess heat generated by burning the dragnite. As a result of this, the radiator is the only part of the APC that is vulnerable to non-Anti-Tank weapons, but often takes far too many bullets to cause any real damage. Should the radiator be destroyed, the APC's engine would overheat rapidly eventually igniting the dragnite fuel supply which in most situations would destroy the rear of the APC, but if fuel supplies were low, would just cripple the APC and prevent it from being a threat. Armour Like most Dragoian vehicles, the DMT mounts impressive armour for it's size, using a RDM and steel alloy. It's frontal armour is comparable to that of a Light Tank but it's side armour is lacking, being just 0.4 arbitary units thick on both the main hull, and tread guards. While the light armour does not provide good protection against Anti-Tank weaponry, it allows the APC to be considerably faster and more agile than other Dragoian tanks. Name Mako is the abbreviated name of Mechanized-Armoured-Carrier-Object. It's condensed form is changed slightly from Maco into Mako to refer to the abbreviations sound of May-Co rather than Mack-O. Common Tactics Mako's rarely get engaged in combat and tend to be left behind at their squad's base as a final defensive position as well as a deterrent to any sneak attacks. When a Mako does engage, it will often zig zag across a battlefield at high speed with it's machinegun spraying at any enemies. Being lightly armoured makes it a bad idea for a Mako to stay still under fire, as even light Anti-Tank weapons will do heavy damage to the Mako's side and rear armour. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoian Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Dragoian Weapons